


Reflections

by SugarFey



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/pseuds/SugarFey
Summary: “Pashang,” Naomi laughs. “You liked that.”A little praise goes a long way.
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write a PWP? I think I did. 
> 
> This is an extension of a prompt fic I originally wrote on tumblr. It's unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This takes place during the time jump between 3.06 and 3.07.

Naomi gasps as the shudders of her orgasm subside, her fingers gripping starbursts of blanket. Drummer slides up to stretch out beside her, her lips and chin glinting wetly with the rewards of her efforts. Naomi turns to face her just as Drummer rolls her shoulders, the muscles rippling across her back as she settles onto her stomach, flashing Naomi a filthy smirk.

_Damn._

On impulse, Naomi reaches up to catch a loose strand of hair which has fallen over to rest against Drummer’s collarbone. Drummer’s dark eyes seem to shimmer in the yellowish light of the _Behemoth_ , and Naomi cannot resist catching her lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss lingers, Drummer’s eyes widening as they break apart. The kohl across her eyelids is ever so slightly smudged. “What was that for?” she asks, her raspy voice dancing on the edge of breathlessness.

Naomi smiles, tucking Drummer’s hair behind her ear. “Nothing. It’s just…” She traces the firm line of Drummer’s collarbone. “You’re so beautiful, Camina.”

Drummer starts a little beneath Naomi’s hand, and for a second, Naomi worries she has said the wrong thing. Drummer ducks her head, but not so quickly that Naomi does not catch the faint blush colouring her cheekbones.

 _“Pashang,”_ Naomi laughs. “You liked that.”

“Don’t know what you mean,” Drummer grumbles, even as her cheeks darken.

“Yes, you do.” Naomi plants another kiss on Drummer’s lips, her heart surging with the joy of it. “You like it when I tell you how pretty you are.”

Drummer buries her head in her arms. “Fuck you.”

“Hey.” Naomi drops the teasing tone and reaches out to rub Drummer’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Nothing wrong with a little praise. Not when it’s deserved.”

Drummer’s bashfulness is gone as quickly as it came, replaced with a wicked grin. “Oh? That good, huh?”

“You know it.”

Drummer scoots down and sets her teeth against the swell of Naomi’s breast. “So why don’t you lie back, and you tell me how good I am.”

Naomi’s moans form the answer. Her head tips back into the pillow as Drummer’s lips feather over her chest and neck. When her eyes open, Drummer is watching her with that intense scrutiny which always sets Naomi’s heart fluttering against her ribs in ways she does not wish to examine too closely.

“Get on your knees,” Drummer commands, moving away, and Naomi whimpers at the sudden rush of cool air across her skin.

“Mirror,” Drummer barks into her hand terminal, and the screen on the opposite wall pixelates into a smooth, reflective surface. She glances down at Naomi, imperious and full of mischief all at once. “I gave you an order, Nagata.”

 _Oh, so that’s how it is._ Naomi laughs and flips her crossed fingers in Drummer’s direction for good measure, but she does what her captain wants.

When Naomi turns around, the mirror captures the full length of her naked body, from her kiss swollen lips to her breasts, to the dark patch of curls between her spread thighs. Drummer’s legs bracket Naomi’s own, her body just visible as she rises higher on her knees, leaning against Naomi’s shoulder blades. The sight is enough to send a flush burning underneath her skin.

“So beautiful,” Drummer croons, her hands traveling down the length of Naomi’s side. Naomi shudders as Drummer’s fingers dance over her ribs and linger on the curve of her hip. She captures Naomi’s mouth and Naomi could drown in the sensation, but still Drummer’s fingers stay stubbornly still on her hip.

Naomi presses into Drummer’s hand, trying to will her on. She feels Drummer smile against her skin. “Patience.”

Naomi opens her mouth to throw a few choice curses in her lover’s direction, but then, without warning or ceremony, Drummer reaches down to find her clit.

“Watch,” Drummer murmurs, her fingers gliding through Naomi’s slick folds. “Want you to see what I see.”

It’s a struggle to focus, but Naomi forces herself to look at the mirror. She is far from being a prude, but there is still something wickedly obscene about watching Drummer’s hand slip in and out between her legs, her breasts rising and falling with her ragged breaths.

“Looks good, _ke?_ ” Drummer catches Naomi’s earlobe between her teeth. “Maybe I should get my strap-on next time, fuck you from behind. Put on a real show.”

“Hmm.” Naomi rocks into Drummer’s touch, unable to resist. “Or _I_ could fuck _you._ ”

Drummer twitches in surprise or pleasure, chuckling darkly against Naomi’s throat. “I like the way you think.”

“Thinking outside the box is what do— _oh.”_ Naomi slams her hand up against the roof of the bunk to brace herself, grinding down against the delicious friction as Drummer adds a third finger.

Drummer’s free arm wraps around Naomi’s waist, steadying her, holding her in place. “Tell me,” Drummer purrs. “Tell me how it feels when I fuck you.”

Naomi’s vision swims in and out as she rides Drummer’s hand. “Good… So good… Camina… love what you do to me…”

Drummer groans against the crook of Naomi’s neck, her arm tightening around Naomi’s waist. Naomi leans into the pressure, faintly aware of her back brushing against Drummer’s chest. The room spins, sways, until nothing remains in the world but Drummer’s clever fingers and the bleary outline of their bodies reflected in the mirror.

A familiar heat builds deep in her belly and Naomi circles her hips to chase it, her words lost to incoherent gasps and moans. She’s faintly aware of Drummer whispering encouragement into her ear, of Drummer’s fingers curling inside her, and then…

She slumps into Drummer’s embrace, her whole body shaking with relief. Drummer moves her hand away and Naomi almost sobs at the loss, only for Drummer’s palm to press gently on her stomach. She grounds herself in the touch, in the warmth of Drummer’s skin against hers, in the sharp point of Drummer’s chin resting on her shoulder. The reflection in the mirror shimmers back into focus as her consciousness returns. The beads of sweat glistening at her hairline. The way Drummer’s skin takes on a faint golden glow in the warm light. The strength in Drummer’s arms, holding her close.

Drummer meets her gaze in the mirror with a grin. “Perfect.”

Naomi tilts her head to kiss her. “We’re perfect.”

Drummer makes a small, incomprehensible sound against Naomi’s lips, her arms loosening. Naomi takes advantage of the opportunity and turns her body, cupping Drummer’s cheek as the kiss deepens.

Then, without any warning, she drops to her knees on the floor.

Drummer raises an eyebrow in a challenge, but Naomi pretends to ignore it. Instead, she coaxes Drummer’s hips to the edge of the mattress, parting her legs. Smiles in satisfaction when Drummer’s breath hitches.

“Turnabout is fair play, Camina.” She runs her nails over Drummer’s thighs. She may have her back to the mirror now, but she can picture the tableaux well enough in her mind.

“Don’t close your eyes,” she says, and leans in.


End file.
